jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thefourdotelipsis
Gimli 10:51, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Nominated Hi, I'm from the Redwall Wiki, and I hope you guys don't mind me nominating you for Collaboration of the Month over at Wikia Central. Hopefully you guys will get some more attention over here. --LordTBT Talk! 20:47, 22 March 2007 (UTC) templates lol whoops that was a stupid mistake, sorry.. I really like the cleanup template you created, it would be great to have some others like that. Gimli 04:06, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :yeah, i might just make some more. Deletions Please do not abuse your admin rights by deleting pages without discussing them first. Remember that, like most (if not all) wikis, this is a community project and no 1 contributor owns it. Important decisions, such as the deletion of pages, should be first considered by the community before being carried out. Probably the best place to do that is on the Community portal page, although you could ask other users whether they agree/disagree with a certain option on an article's talk page (if the option relates to a certain article (such as your recent deletions)). Update: you may be aware that I and a co-founder of wikia, Angela Beesley, decided in October that - as Wikipedia already has information about the books and films written from a real-world perspective, and as the books and films have two separate but internally consistent chronologies - this site would mainly present information from the official movies, written from a point-of-view as if the events of each movie actually happened (much like other wikis dedicated to providing information on film or television series, like Memory Alpha and Wookiepedia). For more information on this decision, see this thread on Angela's talk page. --009 12:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) New Casino Royale Have you seen the new Bond film, Casino Royale, yet? It's quite hard to fit in with the chronology of the first 20 Bond films, as Bond himself and Felix Leiter seem to be at the start of the timeline but M seems to be at the end (making references to the Cold War being over and 9/11)! Do you know how we could add information from that film into those articles? Should information from Casino Royale even be included? Any opinion you have on this would be valuable, as you are a member of this (currently very small) community. :-) --009 16:45, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Good ideas. I already considered dating events of the first 20 films to the years they came out, remembering Sean Connery's rare cultural reference to the Beatles in Goldfinger. --009 22:23, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::Does it? I grew up watching the Bond films, managing to catch each successive release since GoldenEye in the cinema. However, I last saw the Roger Moore films quite a few years ago, and my memory's not so good. I've got the original DVD versions of The Living Daylights, and all four Pierce Brosnan films on DVD, but I've also recently begun collecting the more recent Ultimate Edition DVDs, which include excellent remasterings of each film. On those, I have Dr. No - You Only Live Twice, as well as GoldenEye and Tomorrow Never Dies. The image of the Aston Martin on the Main Page is from Goldfinger's Ultimate Edition. Any other image you think might be useful, I can obtain for you, if it's from one of the UEs. What's your Bond background/access to resources? --009 22:42, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::Cool! Which five do you have, and are you able to obtain screen captures from them? --009 22:47, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Could you possibly upload at least two images of Timothy Dalton, then (one from The Living Daylights and the other from Licence to Kill)? It would be nice to add something to the page on him. --009 23:20, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for adding pics to the Timothy Dalton page; I especially like the gun barrel shot. On a different subject, you might be interested to learn (if you don't already know) that the word "Ellipsis" has some obscure but special meaning in the new Casino Royale! --009 00:21, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::No wonder there hasn't been much activity on this site! You seem to keep littering it with needless content from wikipedia! --009 01:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::That was more an observation than anything else, really (you seem to have responded as if it was a complaint). I don't see the point of copying so much from wikipedia, and why have a category called James Bond actors when the entire site is dedicated to information from and about the James Bond phenomenon? Wouldn't simply "actors" be a more appropriate name for this wiki? --009 01:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Are there any examples of that (I can't think of any, but it doesn't mean there's none)? Also, why copy each actor and film page (for example) from wikipedia? --009 01:21, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry - I got the wrong guy. It seems to have been Gimli who transferred most of them. Please accept my apology. --009 01:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::Seems like another good idea. :-) But can the images be as big as the one uploaded? Or should they be smaller? --009 02:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::I thought it might be more user-friendly if the eras were not about the years but related to the actors who played Bond, with the pictures being the tuxedoed actors that I plan to finish adding to the James Bond article. Maybe using both systems could work...? --009 06:27, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I'd advise against using gun barrel shots as it's difficult to see who each actor is, with the images being so small. Also, why do you think DAF presents a "huge problem" with the actors method? --009 06:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Testing You! Well, now that I am here... I'm sure you know what I want you to do... SysOp! Logo Thanks. I just don't know how to pull the navigation bar up, so that it's directly under the logo - as it is now, there's a massive unused space between the two! --009 11:46, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Well done on creating this wiki. Uh....could you help me with the Valentin Zukovsky article. Thanks--Hazar22 13:52, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Hello I wanted to know if I could be an Administrator here. I feel that I have helped a number of time with this Site and feel that if I had the Power of Administrator, that I could help even more. Get back to me if you want. Thank you. Alec Trevelyan 23:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Sysop Could you make me a sysop...I'm very responible. I an admin on the Local News Stations Wiki.--''Monnitewars'' 22:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I needed to reformat the main page to allow for the new ads to be turned on; while I was at it I spruced it up and refocussed it on the upcoming movie. Let me know if you have any problems with it, or need something tweaked! -- Wendy (talk) 19:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Please Help Ummm...So sorry but Ive seemed to have accedentaly recreated the James Bond Jr, and The 007 1/2: The Adventures of James Bond Junior Pages, however before you delete them could you please add the small bit of extra information that are allready in the new copies in to the original versions Much Thanks -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:01 am. (PST), 17 November 2008 Introductions Hello! I thought I would drop by to introduce myself. It seems you have a pretty nice wiki here, and it has been a pleasure to contribute. I'll stop by on weekends when I'm bored. ;) - 84253 22:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion and user rights *Deletion request, Mikołaj Podracki. *User Rights - There have been a number of bad edits and a large and severe vandal attack of many pages for which I had took the liberty of contacting wiki admin to take appropriate action/s. I would like to request further user rights (rollback, and if you agree, deletion), to help keep this wiki clean and tidy. If you agree please let me know - thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 15:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC)